


kili's fight

by witchesdelite



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Sadness, Torture, Uncle Thorin, battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/pseuds/witchesdelite





	kili's fight

"RUN" I hollered we ran into the woods as fast as we could, the orcs were not far behind, Logan was right in front of me as he was the faster at long distance running.

" the trees climb the trees " I ordered grabbing hold of a branch and hoisting myself into a tree, I was very nimble for a dwarf thank Mahal, I continued to climb higher so I would be hidden out of sight Logan was doing the same In the tree opposite.

I loaded my bow up ready to shoot if our hiding place was discovered, we had left Erin luin four months ago and had know idea where we actually were, we have had a close shave with orcs on many occasions but this had been the closest, we had crept up to there camp to spy and look for dax but had been seen in the process.

The orcs ran into the clearing a particularly large brutish orc started sniffing the air he had long black matted hair, and a brownish tinge to his skin, with Quite a few battle scars on his face and was carrying a badly crafted large long metal axe and a large metal shield.

He brought the orcs to a stand still and sniffed the air. I begin to panic but he signalled for them to move forward and they ran out of clearing towards our camp

Logan began to desend down the tree, I waved to get his attention and shook my head, a few seconds later a few more orcs ran into the clearing sniffed and ran straight ahead.

We waited a couple of minutes then began to lower ourself from the tree.

" how did you know that" he asked me in a low tone.

" was just a hunch let's check out there camp" I replied using the same low tone.

We crept towards the camp being careful with our footing it was rocky land and we could not afford to lose the element of surprise for they were bound to of left a guard or two, I kept my bow loaded ready to shot at the first sign of an fray.

I could smell the stench of cooking flesh as we got nearer a the camp, it made me want to gag, as we got closer I could make out two orcs near a fire, one looked the same as the one earlier but smaller and the other had greeny tinge to it skin and daunt features and yellowing teeth, they were speaking in orkish so I could not understand what they were saying. 

We had been tracking this company of orcs for several months it was the same group that attacked my home town.

I pointed at the one with brownish skin and my bow to communicate silently that I would kill it and pointed to Logan and the other, he nodded in understanding. 

I aimed my bow at the orcs head and narrowed my eyes and pulled back the string at shot right into its head. Logan rushed forward and took the green orc by surprise,

" don't kill it" I said urgently. 

Logan held held his sword to the orcs throat.

" the dwarf by the name of dax where is he" I thundered.

It just let out a evil dark laugh.

I nodded to Logan and he drew black blood, which ran down its neck.

" gone" it laughed.

" where and when" I demanded hatred fill me up for these foul creatures that had destroyed so many members of my family. 

" We split up earlier north " I garbled still laughing.

" why did you team up with him" I interrogated.

It didn't answer so I nodded to Logan and he began to deepen the gash.

" he promised us the king under the mountains head in exchange for revenge on another dwarf" he garbled coughing up blood clots.

I took out my sword walked over to it and severed it's head from its body. We had all the answers we need from the filth. We quickly examined the camp for any signs of dax were abouts.

"What now" Logan asked examining a knife on the floor and pocketing the knife.

" We go north" I stated.

" and the ponies" he asked looking at my face with a hint of sadness.

" they would of found them at camp by now, we leave them" I uttered thankful that I had left my favourite little pony in Erin luin but feeling guilty for the fate of the ones we had brought.

We hurriedly left the clearing and started to head north.


End file.
